No te corresponde
by Yeratel
Summary: "Y fue como, el día que podía ser unos de los más deprimentes de toda tu existencia, repentinamente acabo así." / ONE-SHOT.


**No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Esta obra esta realizada simplemente por entretenimiento. **

**Bueno, ¿Advertencias? No lo releí ni una sola vez, así que si hay errores es porque no me tome la molestia de verificar que estuviese libre de ellos... Como sea, ¡Espero sea de su agrado! **

* * *

–No.

–Pero-

–He dicho que no, Eren. Ni te atrevas a decirlo.

La voz de Levi era estoica. No existió valentía, no te permitiste alzar la mirada.

Hacía ya mucho que te habías descubierto a ti mismo admirando descaradamente al capitán. Y Dios sabrá cuantas veces trataste de fingir no era nada más que pura admiración. Que era solo eso, pues siempre habían sido razón de asombro y maravilla las cosas que lograba hacer, y admitías que hasta a un punto deseabas ser tan habilidoso y fuerte como él.

Armin lo percibió, claro, seguido de Mikasa. Ambos un día cualquiera, se acercaron a ti y te sorprendieron por ambos lados dejándote sin escapatoria. Te interrogaron, sentías bochorno, y te presionaron hasta hacerte lograr finalmente que confesaras. Que por fin saliera un pequeño y simple "Sí, me gusta". Con eso, ambos parecieron ser felices, y al estar complacidos te dejaron solo de nuevo tan rápido como aparecieron.

Tu sonrisa no pudo ser más grande. El haberlo aceptado era como si por fin, después de tanto, te hayas dado permiso de tomar un gran respiro. Ahora cada vez que se acercaba a ti, tus manos se ponían sudorosas, tu corazón palpitaba, tus pupilas se dilataban, tus labios se entreabrían lentamente simulando retener un respiro. Tus movimientos, bueno, eran más torpes de lo normal. Estar cerca de él te aturdía, tus sentidos estaban hechos una catástrofe. Sabías que si morías en el campo de batalla, de seguro sería por estar fantaseando por el hombre.

No era saludable todo eso, más verlo era una dicha muy grande. Y era tan atento siempre contigo, Dios, agradecías mil veces que él haya quedado a tu cargo. Tanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que habías aceptado tu atracción hacía él. Poco te importaba la edad, te daba igual siendo honesto. Si lo pensabas, para su edad se encontraba muy bien conservado. Y sí, quizás su mirada no era una de las más cariñosas y ni una en la cual lograrás sentir la confianza y calidez más a un así sabías que sus sentimientos eran profundos o bueno, deseabas creer eso.

Bueno, había demasiadas cosas buenas que veías en él. Aunque nadie lo reconociera, sabías que sí había una enorme preocupación por los que conformaban su equipo. También, era amable. Lo que pasaba es que era alguien serio, si, y muy seco. Bastante. Deseabas creer todo eso de tu adorado capitán.

Te mordiste el labio. Lo malo que vino de descubrir tu atracción al capitán, había sido que descubriste que esa sensación incomoda que a veces sentías cuando alguien más se encontraba a su alrededor eran los celos. Oh sí, los días eran tan gloriosos como tediosos en un mismo tiempo porque, por mucho que lo detestaras, no solo tenía su atención fijada en ti. No. Tenía un equipo al cual atender y trabajo por hacer, razón por la cual pasaba tiempo mayor del debido al lado de Erwin y con Petra revoloteando a un lado suyo. No deberías sentir celos del rubio, pero la chica era una historia más que distinta. Si tus amigos te decían que eras muy malo escondiendo tus sentimientos, Petra era peor.

Mucho habían sido los días que habías sido capaz de contener tu ira y tus ganas de gritarle a esa mujer por estar tan cerca de Levi. Por tocar su hombro, por rozar y chocar con él _accidentalmente _¡Por favor! ¡Argh! Te hacía rabiar en exceso. Adorabas a Petra, era una persona más que increíble pero era tan molesto e irritante para ti verla hacer ese tipo de cosas que simplemente no podías evitar sentir la oleada de celos venir por encima.

No hacía falta decir que hoy se paso de la raya, pues fue hoy cuando no lo resististe y te tomaste la molestia de esperar a Levi. Buscar el momento exacto, donde se encontrará solo por completo y poder llevar _atacar._

–Ehm, disculpe capitán-

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con seriedad, no te sorprendía aquello.

–Eh, bueno, es que... Yo deseaba hablar con usted– Te sentías increíblemente nervioso. Agradecías que se encontrará de espaldas, prestando atención a su caballo.

–¿Es algo personal o sobre los titanes?– Pregunto aún sin voltear ni una sola vez.

–Es... Personal– Respondiste en bajo. Pareció llamar por fin su atención. Se quedo muy quieto, fue volteando lentamente hasta encontrar tu mirada. Tu corazón golpeaba con fuerza, una de tus manos abría y cerraba el puño nerviosamente, bajaste la mirada clavando esta en el suelo–Yo, eh... Yo estoy-

–No.

–¿Qué?– Te sorprende la forma en la que te interrumpe. Sientes como el miedo golpea tu pecho.

–No.

–Pero-

–He dicho que no, Eren. Ni te atrevas a decirlo.

La voz de Levi era estoica. No existió valentía, no te permitiste alzar la mirada.

Temiste lo peor.

–No puedes decir algo como eso... – Te dijo, cerraste los ojos con fuerza y apretaste tu puño.

–Ah, lo siento– Dijiste con tu voz temblorosa –Me... Me retiro.

–No puedes decir algo como eso porque no es tu lugar. –Ahora te quedaste quieto en tu posición. Confundido por sus palabras, sin entender claramente a lo que se refería.

–¿Disculpe? –Peguntaste sin desear verlo.

–No te corresponde. Se supone que el hombre, propone. Como ambos somos hombres, me basaré en la edad... Y como se supone, que al ser mayor obviamente soy más hombre que tú, quien es solo un niño, creo yo quien debe de decir esto soy yo – Bien, frunciste el ceño y ahora lo miraste con la confusión grabada por todo tu rostro –Eren. No soy romántico, no estoy para esta cosas, pero debo de decir que me gustas. No, espera, ese es un termino que usan demasiado ustedes muy a la ligera y yo, soy alguien que va en serio así que diré... Estoy enamorado de ti. Y sí, sé que tu me correspondes – Estabas sin habla, tus ojos estaban clavados sobre él mientras se acercaba a ti con paso decidido, quedando a poca distancia – Jaeger, ya hice yo lo más difícil. Te dejo a ti el resto.

No entendiste por unos segundos hasta que por fin llego a tu cabeza. Sentiste tus mejillas arder, y cuando lo viste bien, las mejillas de Levi también estaban así por muy ligero que fuera, allí estaba. Te sorprendiste. Y tomaste aire, y tembloroso, de la forma mas patética de todas te acercaste a dar un beso en sus labios, con ese deje de inseguridad evidenciando tu inexperiencia más siendo sometido rápidamente por el capitán, quien fácil tomo el curso de la cosas.

Y fue como, el día que podía ser unos de los más deprimentes de toda tu existencia, repentinamente acabo así.

* * *

**¿Comentarios? Por cierto, estuve a punto de hacer que esto no terminara feliz jaja, pero me apiade de ellos. **


End file.
